17/24
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 24-وَاخْفِضْ لَهُمَا جَنَاحَ الذُّلِّ مِنَ الرَّحْمَةِ وَقُل رَّبِّ ارْحَمْهُمَا كَمَا رَبَّيَانِي صَغِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 24-Vahfıd lehumâ cenâhaz zulli miner rahmeti ve kul rabbirhamhumâ kemâ rabbeyânî sagîrâ(sagîren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. vahfıd (ve ihfıd) : ve (yere) indir, ger * 2. lehumâ : onlara, o ikisine * 3. cenâha : kanat * 4. ez zulli : yumuşak olarak, alçaltarak (zelil olarak), tevazu ile * 5. min er rahmeti : rahmetten, merhametten, merhamet ederek * 6. ve kul : ve de, söyle * 7. rabbirhamhumâ : Rabbim, ikisine de rahmet et * 8. kemâ : gibi, nasıl * 9. rabbeyânî : (ikisi) beni yetiştirdi, terbiye etti * 10. sagîren : küçük iken Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 24-İkisine karşı da merhametle kanatlarını indir, mütevâzı ol ve yâ Rabbi de, onlar, çocukluğumda beni nasıl büyütüp yetiştirdilerse sen de onlara öylece merhamet et. Ali Bulaç Meali * 24-Onlara acıyarak alçakgönüllülük kanadını ger ve de ki: "Rabbim, onlar beni küçükken nasıl terbiye ettilerse Sen de onları esirge." Ahmet Varol Meali * 24-Onlara acıyarak alçakgönüllük kanadını indir ve: "Ey Rabbim! Onlar beni küçükken eğittikleri gibi sen de onlara merhamet et" de. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 24-Onlara acıyarak alçak gönüllülük kanatlarını ger ve: 'Rabbim! Küçükken beni yetiştirdikleri gibi sen de onlara merhamet et!' de. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 24-Onlara merhamet ederek tevazu kanadını indir ve de ki: “Rabbim! Tıpkı beni küçükken koruyup yetiştirdikleri gibi sen de onlara acı.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 24-Onları esirgeyerek alçakgönüllülükle üzerlerine kanat ger ve: «Rabbim! Küçüklüğümde onlar beni nasıl yetiştirmişlerse, şimdi de sen onlara (öyle) rahmet et!» diyerek dua et. Edip Yüksel Meali * 24-Onlara merhamet ederek alçak gönüllük kanadını ger ve de ki, 'Rabbim, beni küçükken yetiştirdikleri gibi sen de onlara acı.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 24-İkisine de merhametten döşenerek kanat indir ve de ki: «Rabbim! ikisine de merhamet buyur, beni küçükken terbiye edip yetiştirdikleri gibi!» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 24-İkisine de merhametten döşenerek kanad indir ve de ki: rabbım! İkisine de merhamet buyur, beni küçükken terbiye ettikleri gibi Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 24-Ve ikisi için merhametten tevazu kanadını indir ve de ki: «Yarabbi! İkisine de merhamet buyur. Nasıl ki, onlar beni çocuk iken besleyiverdiler.» Muhammed Esed * 24-ve onlara alçak gönüllüce ve acıyıp esirgeyerek kol kanat geresin; ve "Ey Rabbim!" diyesin, "Onların beni küçükken sevgi ve şefkatle besleyip büyüttükleri gibi, Sen de onlara merhamet eyle!" Suat Yıldırım * 24-Şefkatle, tevazu ile onlara kol kanat ger ve şöyle dua et: "Ya Rabbî, onlar küçüklüğümde nasıl beni ihtimamla yetiştirdilerse, ona mükâfat olarak Sen de onlara merhamet buyur!" Süleyman Ateş Meali * 24-Onlara acımadan dolayı, küçülme kanadını indir, (onlara karşı alçak gönüllü ol) ve: "Ey (her varlığı terbiye edip yetiştiren) Rabbim! Bunlar, beni küçükken nasıl (acıyıp) yetiştirdilerse sen de bunlara (öyle) acı!" de. Şaban Piriş Meali * 24-Onlara merhamet ile tevazu kanadını indir ve şöyle dua et: “Rabbim, onların küçükken bana merhametle muamele ettikleri gibi şimdi de sen onlara merhamet et.” Ümit Şimşek Meali * 24-Onları esirgeyerek tevazu kanadını ger ve de ki: 'Rabbim, onlar beni küçüklüğümde nasıl yetiştirdilerse, Sen de onlara öylece merhamet et.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 24-Rahmetten yerlere eğilme kanadını onlar için indir ve de ki: "Rabbim, merhametli davran onlara, tıpkı küçüklüğümde beni koruyup büyüttükleri gibi." Yusuf Ali (English) * 24-And, out of kindness, lower to them the wing(2205) of humility, and say: "My Lord! bestow on them thy Mercy even as they cherished me in childhood."(2206) M. Pickthall (English) * 24- And lower unto them the wing of submission through mercy, and say: My Lord! Have mercy on them both as they did care for me when I was little. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 24- İkisine de acıyarak tevazu kanatlarını indir. Ve şöyle de: "Ey Rabbim! Onların beni küçükten terbiye edip yetiştirdikleri gibi, sen de kendilerine merhamet et." Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *23- Rabbin,(25) O'ndan başkasına kulluk etmemenizi(26) ve anne-babaya iyilikle-davranmayı emretti. Şayet onlardan biri veya ikisi senin yanında yaşlılığa ulaşırsa, onlara: "Öf" bile deme ve onları azarlama; onlara güzel söz söyle. 24- Onlara acıyarak alçakgönüllülük kanadını ger ve de ki: "Rabbim, onlar beni küçükken nasıl terbiye ettilerse Sen de onları esirge." 25- Rabbiniz, sizin içinizdekini daha iyi bilir. Eğer siz salih olursanız, şüphesiz O da, (kendisine) yönelip dönenleri bağışlayıcıdır.(27) 26- Akrabaya hakkını ver, yoksula ve yolda kalmışa da. İsraf ederek saçıp-savurma. 27- Çünkü saçıp-savuranlar, şeytanın kardeşleri olmuşlardır; şeytan ise Rabbine karşı nankördür. AÇIKLAMA 25. Buradan itibaren yer alan ayetlerde, İslâm'ın insan hayatının tüm yapısını üzerine dayandırmayı amaçladığı ana ilkeler ortaya konulmaktadır. Bunlar, Hz. Peygamber (s.a) tarafından Mekke döneminin sona erdiği ve Medine döneminin başlayacağı sıralarda ilan edilen, tabir yerindeyse, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) davetinin bir manifestosunu oluşturmaktadırlar. Böylece herkes İslâm toplumunun ve devletinin hangi ideolojik, ahlâkî, kültürel, ekonomik ve hukukî ilkeler üzerine kurulacağını bilecektir. (Bkz. En'am Suresi 151-153 ayetler ve bunlarla ilgili açıklamalar.) 26. Bu emir çok geniş kapsamlıdır. Sadece Allah'tan başka bir ilâha tapmayı yasaklamakla kalmaz, aynı zamanda kişinin hiç tereddütsüz Allah'a ibadet ve itaat edip ona boyun eğmesi gerektiği anlamına da gelir. Sadece O'nun emirleri ve kanunları itaat edilmeye layık ve O'nun otoritesinin her şeyin üstünde olduğu kabul edilmelidir. Bu, sadece dini inanç ve kişisel uygulama ile sınırlı bir emir değildi, aynı zamanda Hz. Peygamber (s.a) tarafından Medine'de uygulanarak ortaya konulan ahlâkî, kültürel ve siyasal sistemin de temelini teşkil eden bir ilkeydi. Bu kurulan sistemin ilk ve en önemli dayanağı, ancak Allah'ın mabud, kanun koyucu ve hakim olarak kabul edilmesi ilkesiydi. 27. Bu ayet, insan üzerinde Allah'tan sonra en büyük hak sahibi olan kimselerin anne-baba olduğunu bildirmektedir. O halde çocuklar anne ve babalarına itaat etmeli, saygı göstermeli ve hizmet etmelidirler. Toplumdaki kollektif ahlâk, çocukların anne-babalarına müteşekkir ve saygılı olmalarını zorunlu kılmalıdır. Anne-baba nasıl çocukluklarında onları besleyip büyüttülerse, çocuklar da onlara aynı şekilde hizmet etmelidirler. Her şeyin ötesinde bu ayet sadece ahlâkî bir emir veya tavsiye değil, aynı zamanda ayrıntılarını hadis ve fıkıh kitaplarında bulabileceğimiz anne-babanın hak ve yetkilerinin dayanağı niteliğindedir. Bundan başka anne-babanın haklarını gözetme, onlara itaat ve saygılı davranış, İslâm toplum ve medeniyetinde maddi öğretimin ve ahlâkî eğitimin en önemli ögesini oluşturmaktadır. Tüm bunlar, İslâm devletinin aile hayatını kanunlar, hukukî düzenlemeler ve eğitim politikaları ile dengeli ve sağlıklı bir biçimde devam ettirmesi ve ailenin parçalanmasını engellemesi ilkesinin oluşmasını sağlayan emirlerdir. İslâm manifestosunun bu maddeleri sadece ahlâkî öğretilerle sınırlı kalmamış, zekatla ve sadaka ile ilgili emirlerin temelini de oluşturmuştur. Miras, vasiyet ve hibe ile ilgili hükümler bu maddelere dayanmaktadır. Yetimlerin hakları bunlarla belirlenmiş ve her beldenin bir yolcuyu en az üç gün bedava ağırlaması zorunlu kılınmıştır. Sonuç olarak tüm ahlâkî sistem, sevgi, cömertlik ve birlik duyguları yaratmak üzere şekillendirilmiştir. O denli ki, insanlar ne kanunla zorlanabilecek ne de emredilebilecek bu ahlâkî hakları, kendilerinden yerine getirmeye ve bunların önemini kavramaya başlamışlardır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *24. ve onlara alçak gönüllüce ve acıyıp-esirgeyerek kol-kanat geresin; (28) ve "Ey Rabbim!" diyesin, "Onların beni küçükken sevgi ve şefkatle besleyip büyüttükleri gibi, Sen de onlara merhamet eyle!" 28 - Lafzen, "onlar için acıma-esirgemeyle (rahmet) tevazu/alçak gönüllülük kanadını indiresin": kuşun yuvadaki yavruları üzerine şefkat ve esirgemeyle kanatlarını germesinden mülhem mecazî bir ifade. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *24. Ve ikisi için merhametten tevazu kanadını indir ve de ki:Yarabbü. İkisine de merhamet buyur. Nasıl ki, onlar beni çocuk iken besleyiverdiler. 24. (Ve ikisi için) gerek annen ve gerek baban hakkında (merhametten tevazu kanadını indir) onlara karşı sırf bir merhamet,, bir hürmet şevkiyle pek alçak gönüllü bir vaziyet al, (ve) haklarında Kerem sahibi Yaratıcıya dua ederek (de ki: Ey Rabbim!. İkisine de merhamet buyur) anamı da, babamı da lûtf ve ke remine kavuştur (nasıl ki, onlar beni çocuk iken besleyîverdiler) hakkımda şefkatle muamelede bulundular. Bunun bir mükâfatı olarak onları da sen merhametine kavuştur. Böyle bir dua mümin olan ana ve baba hakkında yapılır. Kâfir oldukları takdirde hayatta iseler onların hidayeti yani: Din değiştirerek İslâm dinine kavuşmak suretiyle Allah'ın merhametine muvaffak olmaları temenni olunur. Fakat küfr üzere ölüp gitmişler ise artık onların haklarında rahmet ile dua edilemez. Onların haklarında mağfiret ta müşrikler için af dilemek ne peygambere ne de inananlara yaraşır (Tevbe, 9/113) âyeti celilesiyle yasaklanmıştır.